Into His Lair
by Danny Phantom Phanatic
Summary: First story ever on Fanfic! Do to following Paulina through a portal that appeared in English Class. Some students and Mr. Lancer are trapped in the Ghost Zone  i know REAL original. Just a fun story, no real plot. Better Summary inside. I do not own DP.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!: In this story Danny's secret is still a secret but he is known my most as a hero (except Val who still holds a grudge but is tolerating him) and Danny Fenton is still the loser-weakling at school, though actually he is in VERY good shape but his muscles are more like one's built for speed and are easy to hide under his baggy clothes. Danny is 15 (almost 16). And he has his own lair in the Ghost Zone that has it's own portal to Amity Park.**

**Also this is my very first fanfic. So, feel free to express your full opinion on this story, i may get my feelings a little hurt but i'll get over it, i mean how else do I learn? Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Stranded

"Mr. Lancer!" whined a voice of a certain stuck-up Latina. "We've been walking in this freaky place for _hours_, and this green air is gonna irritate my flawless skin!"

The English teacher closed his eyes and pleaded to Shakespear's ghost to have the patience to not _strangle_ his student. "I am aware of that Ms. Sanchez, and so is everyone else. And if I remember correctly you were the one to lead the class, and consequently me, into what you so described as 'the swirly, pretty thing the same shade as the Ghost Boy's eyes'.

Paulina huffed and refused to acknowledge the obvious accusation that this was _her fault. _I mean how was she supposed to know that the 'portal' as Valarie dubbed it, would lead to this place? Now, she realized they were stuck and that her Ghost Boy _still had_ not come get her.

Oh well, he would come soon enough. She could imagine it now, him swooping in and landing beside her wearing that tight suit that left next to nothing to the imagination, and with his sexy muscled, but not bulky, body. It was a _very_ good sight to see. And his eyes! Those hypnotizing green orbs that seemed to pierce you very soul when he looks at you. "Sigh."

Valarie looked questioningly over at Paulina at her sigh but soon looked away as she realized that that dreamy look on her face meant she was thinking about that ghost, Phantom. Ugh, she really did NOT see what the popular girl saw in him. Yea he was cute, though she would never admit it aloud, but so were alot of other guys. Plus Phantom was an untrustworthy ghost.

He always seemed to be doin the right thing and gain her trust only to stab her in the back. She recalled the time he revealed her to her father during the Ghost King invasion and instantly became irritated. That no good ghost had betrayed her! Even after they had come to that truce after being hunted together on that robot ghost's island, he still revealed her, destroyed her suit, and other definitely not so heroic acts.

But, he did help defeat a lot of ghosts that came to Amity Park, and by doing so gave more time to Val for sleep and schoolwork, and her job at the Nasty Burger. For this she had decided a temporary seize-fire, at least until the white-haired ghost acted up again.

Val shook her head and cleared the thoughts of Phantom away as she decided to access the situation at hand again.

They had been stuck in the Ghost Zone for about 4-5 hours now, and were utterly exhausted, hungry, and thirsty. They have been walking aimlessly on the purple dirt paths that suspended above the green space around them with no goal in mind except to maybe come across another portal. The only ghosts that attacked so far were ones that were mindless and were normally easy to get rid of.

But not today. No not today because her father had decided to take all of her gear away from her. Including the new suit that she had mysteriously acquired. Though she did sneak a small ecto-gun with her to school today, thank goodness!, it was still hard to fend of even the ghosts she thought of as pests. At least no powerful ghost had shown up, then they would be in trouble.

The ghost huntress looked around at her fellow classmates doing a head count like she did every 30 minutes to make sure no one was taken by ghosts or got lost. She saw Mikey and his geek friends all together discussing the lack of Laws of Physics here or some other science junk, figures.

Then there was Paulina and Star with Dash and Kwan, all walking in a group probably talking about sports or clothes, or knowing Paulina, 'her Ghost Boy'. Val rolled her eyes at that thought.

Everyone seemed to be here except The Trio, Sam, Danny and Tucker had all run out of the door minutes before the portal arrived. 'At least Danny's not here' the huntress thought, 'he's terrified of ghosts and would probably of gotten hurt already with his clumsiness.

Suddenly Valarie was forced out of her musing by a very excited, very high-pitched squeal.

"Hey, look!" Paulina shouted, she was currently pointing at an island not far away. It was covered in gorgeous trees, whose branches seemed to stretch up to the flowing emerald sky above, their wide branches a perfect place to sit up in comfortably. A little ways inland you could see the crystal clear waters of a medium sized pond. "It's so pretty!" the shrill accented voice suddenly infiltrated the daze the group was in and they started walking towards it. Not really having anywhere else to go.

They got to the pond and almost immediatly the jocks dunked their heads in and started drinking up the shimmering water.

"Great Gulliver's Ghost people! That water might be poisoned!" came Lancer's indignant cry. Dash and Kwan both looked up at Lancer, then at each other, shrugged and continued drinking.

Upon relizing that his two very large student haven't died yet, the English teacher sighed and bent down to drink as well.

When the other students saw this, they all became quite aware of how thirsty they were and got mouthfuls of the cold fluffy water themselves.

After everyone was satisfied and well rested, they got up and started to explore the small paradise like island. That is until they heard a very feminine shriek from behind the group. Mr. Lancer immediatly ran, more like jogged, to the back of the group and questioned in a concern filled voice, "Miss Sanchez! Are you alright? What happened?"

Paulina though, looked annoyed, "I didn't scream." She grumbled while rubbing her abused ears.

Lancer looked at her surprised, "But I heard a girly scream come from over here."

At this the class snickered and and a certain blonde jock turned red from embarrasment. Mr. Lancer though was still clueless and was about to push it further when

Dash interupted, "Look it doesn't mattered who screamed" more snickers, "what matters is the thing that caused the scream." The jock finished with a glare at the nerds which silenced them instantly.

"Well then, what was it that caused you to scream?" asked an amused Valarie.

"It wasn't me! and the scream was caused because of that floating door over there!" said Dash abandoning his annoyment for the excitement of his discovery. At this the group turned to where the quarterback was indicating and saw an all black door with a very familiar emblem on it.

"That's got Danny Phantom's logo on it! I bet it goes to his house!" Mikey burst out.

At this Paulina screeched an ear-piercing scream and high-tailed it to the door with the rest of the group not far behind.

**Well that was frustrating but fun to write. In the next chapter it will be from Danny's side of the story, well some of it. Just so everyone knows why he hasn't found them. Oh and review so I can know if anyone's interested in hearing the rest of the story. Also this is self-edited in prob about a 10 min period. So there will probly be a lot of mistakes, so if ya want to point them out that would be much appriciated.**

**Oh and there is no plot to the story so any ideas are welcome and excepted!**


	2. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic


End file.
